Triangle Love
by Cute Little Hiiro
Summary: Anak baru di HHS membuat hidup Kurapika kacau. Siapakah itu? Gaje, OOC-ness, dan aneh! Fic keduaku! Rated T for safety!


. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hai, namaku Kurapika Kuruta, umurku 17 tahun, aku kelas 2-A Hunter High School (HHS). "Kurapika! Kamu sudah dengar ada anak baru yang akan masuk ke kelas kita? Aku dengar dia tampan!" Aku menghela napas, dan Neon memulai ocehannya. "Apakah itu masalahku?" Neon berubah cemberut. "Pertama kamu akan cuek! Dan kemudian kamu akan jatuh cinta ke dia!" AKu terkekeh pelan. "Mustahil, Neon! Mus-" "Kyaa!" Aku menghela napas dan melihat ke depan. "Itu dia! Kurapika!" Neon berteriak denan girang. "Masalah?" "Hanya ada kita bertiga?" Anak baru itu bertanya. "Hn! Hari ini bebas mau datang atau tidak!" Aku terkekeh pelan. "Neon, kamu _hontouni baka ga_, Senritsu pasti akan datang!" Tiba-tiba, Senritsu masuk. "Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, aku Kuroro Lucifer..."

Semuanya terdiam sejenak. "Kyaaa!" "URUSAI NEON!" Aku berteriak. "Kamu menakutkan saat marah, Pika-chan!" "Jangan sok bersikap seperti itu!" Senritsu berjalan ke dekat aku. "Apa pendapatmu dengan dia, Kurapika?" Senritsu berbisik. "Tidak menarik..." "Menurutku dia tinggal di neraka, memiliki keahlian menakjubkan seperti Zoldyck bersaudara." Aku mengangguk pelan. "Oh ya, aku berasal dari Ryuuseigai." Kuroro bergumam. "Kurapika! Apa itu 'Ryuuseigai', Kurapika?" Aku dan Senritsu kaget, jantung kami berdebar cepat, keringat mengalir dengan cepat.

"Kurapika, ya?" Jantungku berdebar lebih cepat. "Dan…"

"Neon!"

"Bukan kamu, yang di sebelah Kurapika…"

"Senritsu…"

Kuroro menatap wajahku sejenak dan tersenyum menawan- Eh? Apa aku baru saja mengatakan 'menawan'? GYAAAH! "Kurapika, kamu tidak apa-apa? Detak jantungmu…" Senritsu berbisik. "Aku…" Aku lupa akan Senritsu yang bisa mendengar detak jantung orang. "Ada yang datang!" Aku melihat ke pintu dengan waspada. Dan masuklah Killua Zoldyck. (di sini mereka semua berumur 16 tahun) "Yo! Kurapika! Neon! Senritsu! Dan…" "Kuroro Lucifer…" Killua diam sejenak sambil menarapku. Ia tampak gelisah.

"Ada apa, Killua?" Tanya Senritsu. Killua menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum menawan. Aku menghela napas dan duduk sambil membaca buku. "Apa itu?" Tanya Kuroro. "The War of Light and Darkness? Ah, itu langka, aku juga punya, itu cerita tentang perperangan antara cahaya dan kegelapan, kan?" Aku mengangguk pelan. Jantungku berdebar dengan cepat. "Kurapika, maukah kamu ikut aku ke atap?" Killua bertanya terhadapku. Aku hanya mengangguk cuek.

Saat kami di atap, Killua berlutut di depanku bagaikan seorang pangeran yang sedang berlutut di depan seorang putri. "Kurapika! M-Maukah kamu menjadi kekasiku?!" Aku tetap bersikap tenang dan menjawab, "Tidak…" Killua membulatkan matanya. "Baiklah! Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah! Aku akan terus mengincarmu!"

**[Normal P.O.V]**

Tanpa diketahui oleh mereka berdua, ada seseorang yang mengintip dari balik pintu. "Ck!"

Saat di kelas, Kuroro menatap Killua dan Kurapika tajam. Ia sangat tertegun saat itu. Kuroro merjalan mendekati Kurapika. "Kurapika, ikuti aku…" Kuroro menarik kasar tangan Kurapika sehingga membuat Kurapika meringis kesakitan. Saat mereka di UKS, Kuroro menatap Kurapika tajam, ia berjalan mendekati Kurapika, dan…

Cup!

Kuroro perlahan-lahan melepas kancing seragam Kurapika selama Kurapika tertegun. Saat sudah sepenuhnya terbuka, Kurapika langsung mendorong Kuroro. Terlihat Kuroro berusaha melakukan sesuatu dan, Kuroro mendorong Kurapika ke atas ranjang. Perlahan dilepasnya bra Kurapika yang bewarna biru laut, dan menatap payudara Kurapika, entah apa yang merasukinya, perlahan ia jilat puting kanan Kurapika. "Hn~~" Desah Kurapika.

Kuroro memasukkan puting Kurapika ke dalam mulutnya dan menjilat-jilat putting kanan Kurapika. Tangan kirinya memainkan putting kiri Kurapika. Setelah beberapa lama, desahan Kurapika mulai menghilang, tapi Kuroro tidak habis piker, disibakkannya rok Kurapika, menampakkan celana dalam bewarna biru. Perlahan dilepasnya rok Kurapika dan celana dalamnya, disentuhnya vagina Kurapika. "Hn~ Ngh~ Ah~" Desahan muncul lagi. Perlahan, Kuroro menjilat vagina Kurapika kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. "Kuh… roroh… kyaa!" Kuroro meneguk pelan apa yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

Kuroro menatap sebentar vagina Kurapika yang ada cairan warna putih. Dijilatnya cairan warna putih tersebut. "Itu untuk hari ini…" Kuroro berjalan keluar, sementara Kurapika memakai bajunya kembali. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Ia harus tenangkan dirinya dulu sebelum bertemu dengan Senritsu.

Kurapika berjalan kembali ke kelas dan melihat Neon dan Senritsu menunggunya. "N-Neon! Senritsu!" "Ada apa, Kurapika?" Senritsu bertanya. "T-Tidak!"

"Tapi detak jantungmu…"

"Kalau kamu curiga ya aku akan gugup!"

"Kurapika!"

"Ya?"

"Kamu habis dicium, ya?"

"Eh? EH?!"

**To Be Continued…**

**Maaf kalau ada kesalahan! Review Please! ^_^**


End file.
